Who am I?
by Stephanie Williams
Summary: Emily Potter and Elizabeth Diggory are best friends, both orphans with their own little stories. They live at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in secret - only select professors know they are there. Emily learns of her relation to Harry, and learns of her past, realising why two years of her life have been taken from her memory to protect her.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fed02bf92fe0abfca6c821cb3f759aa""Harry! Shh, Harry. It's ok, we'll be ok. Stop crying, Harry. You'll wake up your sister!" whispered a tall, thin lady, holding her crying baby in her arms. Harry was only one year old and he had soft, short black hair with emerald-green eyes. His mother had long, fiery-red hair with the same eyes and pale skin that slightly glowed in the moonlight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1b98bb2896c4d713c50c3a02635a2e5""Lily, we have to go. We have to leave, now!" cried then, green light had pierced through the window, brightening the nursery. Lily sat below the window, gently rocking her son as he lay still in her arms, slowly falling back to sleep. James crouched down next to her, breathing heavily, and was constantly flickering his eyes from the window to the wooden door that hid the hallway behind it. Next to the door, there was another cot - this one white with baby-pink sheets, unlike Harry's which was white with baby-blue sheets - where another baby lay fast asleep. Her name was Emily Lily-James Potter - Harry's twin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="931d0a7e8dcb8ddae92df097781cc75d"James could feel the light getting closer to the house, his breathing getting heavier and heavier, when suddenly...Boom! The front door was blasted off its hinges as a tall, cloaked figure entered the Potters' House. Lily and James jumped at the noise, and Harry woke up - screaming as if he could feel something terrible was about to happen. The cloaked figure walked around the bottom floor of the house and found no one, so he started to walk up the stairs. His footsteps got closer and closer to the nursery, and James and Lily's hearts were pounding in their chests. Lily quickly but quietly tiptoed over to the oak chest-of-drawers and grabbed the only items on top - two time-turners and two envelopes, (both with a letter inside, but one with a note on the outside of the envelope)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4af695083c0fdc8d4c71958149e4aaef""Honey, you stay here, ok? I'm gonna see if it's a burglar or something." James explained as calmly as he could manage, but could still hear his heart beating faster and faster. "James, what if it's..." Lily started before James cut in with; "Keep our children safe, Lily. Odds are it's probably him, so if something goes wrong..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15493abf8b3f4ff00145da7ef1641847"Lily gave James a hug and whispered, "Be careful," and James nodded in response as he crept out of the room - wand in his hand - terrified, but ready for a fight. Lily snuck over to Harry and put a time-turner around his neck, the other around Emily's baby basket. "This is yours, sweetie," Lily spoke softly, as she knew who was in the house. She knew what was about to happen, and was scared at the fact that she was most certainly right./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f871beea082568ef7cc6ff24cf7c5946"Instantly, the clouds turned ominous, and Lily knew that James wasn't safe - nor was Emily or Harry - and neither was herself. James slowly walked over to the stairs, with his wand at the ready, and all he heard was a deep voice yelling "Avada Kedavra!" He fell down to the ground, hit his head, laying as still as a statue with the look of fear struck across his face. The bright glow his eyes once had, the beautiful warmth within, had slowly faded away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="998c941f36ce3fa9f19b8b6bddbe72a0"The tall, cloaked man stepped over James - his obstacle no longer a problem - and approached the nursery door. Lily had heard the curse and immediately knew that her husband was gone. Dead. She could no longer see the room, or the clouds outside, as the sky turned dark, and the air grew cold. Her arms were covered with goosebumps and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end. She so desperately wanted to cry, to grieve, but she had made a promise. Keep our children safe, she thought. She knew that she had to keep Emily and Harry safe, no matter what the cost. So she hurriedly put Emily into the baby basket, put some of the chain from the time-turner necklace into her hands, turned the time-turner a few times, and Emily disappeared before Lily got a chance to say goodbye. Lily knew that the man was coming for Harry, and she wanted to stay with him to the very end - she didn't think it safe to send Harry off a few hours into the future or past as the man might find him and kill him instantly. When Lily began crying silent tears that glistened like crystals, the door roared open. "Stay there," Lily whispered to Harry as quietly as she could whilst she sat him down in his cot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe37c313b20a7ea5d2a885b4fae9271a"The cloaked man walked in and immediately saw Lily as another obstacle. But he didn't come for her, so he struck his wand at Harry, bright green sparks flying out of his wand, when Lily jumped in front of him. As if in slow-motion, young Harry saw his mother fall to the ground. The man tried again, and did hit Harry, but didn't kill him as he wanted to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f2135e9f5fcc9b73c278098f5f581c1"Harry Potter - the first person to ever survive the killing curse and the first to defeat the cloaked man who called himself Voldemort - the greatest but most feared wizard in the whole of the wizarding world./p 


End file.
